Great Warrior
by Darkshine
Summary: A Seto Fic


Great Warrior  
  
by Darkshine  
  
T'was a starry night and the sky was a deep, impenetrable void of wonder. No matter how nice the night seemed to be, it truly was a horrible sight to behold. Seto and his wife, Rania, were fighting off their home, Cosmo Canyon (as the two-leggers called it) until death. Cosmo Canyon had long since been home to a race to a tribe of warrior animals, called the Neale. These magnificent examples of the lifestream's gift to humanity were the most loyal, cunning, and fierce of the Neale. They were the Rojo. While fierce and loyal, they also held the highest intelligence of the Neale. They truly were a sight to behold.  
  
Cowering in fear behind his mighty, but weakened parents, Nanaki cried and cried. He was a newborn, just a few days before the Gi, another tribe of the Neale, attacked Cosmo Canyon, trying to extend their territory and wipe out the last tribe of Neale that were in the care of humans. Ever since the two-leggers had come along, most of the tribes had been obliterated. Only 10 of the once many tribes remained: the Rojo, the Gi, the Huja, The Jena, the Inrake, the Yu, the Waquwa, the Olo, the Cryto, and the Verin. Of these 10, all but the Gi and the Yu found humans that could care for them and not slaughter them.  
  
Of course, the Gi and Yu started to hunt down these remaining 8. After defeating the first six (leaving the ferocious Verin and curious Wuqaw left), the Yu were defeated. The Gi became irate, and easily defeated the Verin. The Wuqaw fox frenzied, and fled to the southeastern continent. All that were left of a once prosperous race were the Gi and Seto's tribe, the Rojo. The Gi had long feared the presence of Rojo, and figured that it was going to be now or never.  
  
Seto clamped his muscular jaws around the neck of a fellow Neale, a strong warrior of the Gi. After a couple seconds of extended pressure, Seto was attacked by 5 other Gi warriors. The rest of the Rojo were also taking several of the Gi on at impossible odds, nearly outnumbered three to one. Seto, the strongest of these warriors, were there only hope.  
  
"Rania," Seto cried out, "take Nanaki and go back to the canyon, now! I'll hold these five off, just go! Make sure Nanki is safe,"! At that, the swarm of Gi covered Seto, and with tears flowing over her blood-soaked fur, she scooped up tge young and feeble Nanaki in her mouth and ran out of the old cavern. She quickly raced through the mountain-formed buildings, up to wise old Bugenhagen's observatory. She gave him Nanaki, and quickly raced back down to the cave.  
  
Upon arrival, all she found were the slaughtered remains of her fellow tribe. Laying among these, much more in quantity, were the carcases of the Gi. She found no one alive. As she entered the last bit of cave, and the strong moonlight streaked across her face, she saw her once mate, Seto, peppered with arrows and bleeding severely. She ran quickly up, crying out to him, "Seto! Don't die, Seto,"! It was too late. Seto's wish to the planet to be turned to stone and protect the canyon forever was granted. He was instantly turned into a glowing stone, however the aura quickly dying as he did. Managing a few words before his heroic demise, he called out to his mate, "Ran...,". Seto was completely stone. Rania, who barely heard him, began to cry furiously. She wept all night until the sun blinded her with its light. After a night of thinking, she had made up her mind. She found a spear used by one of the Gi and impaled herself through the throat, crunching all organs and the such and impaling herself onto the stone wall.  
  
Bugenhagen was worried that absolutely none of the Rojo had returned, and decided to check upon the dark cave. The sun was shining full force into the high ledges of the canyon, and the light quickly dropped into complete darkness, temporarily blinding him, as he entered the cave. A strong scent invaded him, penetrating everything else in his mind. An odor strong of animal musk, sweat, and blood. Bugenhagen, in his wisdom, knew that everyone was probably dead. When he happened upon Seto and Rania, he quickly realized he had to seal the cave so that the young Nanaki did not see the carnage that had happened to his parents. The rest of the cave was cleaned out by the humans, and they tried to pass on the superior knowledge of a species thought to be extinct. 


End file.
